love knows no distance
by finally-alive
Summary: When Zach and Cammie are a time zone apart, they have no choice but to communicate through voice mails and late text replies... oneshot- zammie; filled with fluff.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls, nor I ever will. Ally Carter owns all (: Plain White T's own the lyrics, though.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>_ove_ Knows** No** Distance

"I'm a thousand miles away  
>but girl, tonight you look so pretty<br>yes you do"

* * *

><p>Cammie walked down the busy streets of New York City with a medium drip coffee cup in her hand. The other was clutching her cell phone tightly ready to dial -her boyfriend of ten months- Zach's number. He was on his seventh day of his spy mission and Cammie missed him greatly. It was strange, considering she never expected to miss him so much when he was away. She always thought they'd both be too busy on their separate missions to miss each other. But when Zach was away in Italy and she was still in America, they barely had the time to talk.<p>

She missed having someone call her Gallagher Girl (even if they already graduated high school). She missed his annoying smirk on his stupid yet adorable face. She missed his green eyes that always flickered with mischief when he was up to something. She missed having someone to talk to in the middle of the night. She missed having someone to text '_good morning_' and '_good night_' to. She missed him.

She stopped walking and sat down on an empty bench in the middle of the busy sidewalks. She took a sip of her warm beverage and dialed Zach's number, hoping he wasn't busy. The time difference was only roughly five to six hours, it wasn't that bad. She listened to the ringing and frowned when it brought her to Zach's voice mail, "_You've reached Zach. I can't come to the phone right now but leave a message and I'll call you back_."

In spite of herself, she smiled at the sound of his voice. She hadn't heard it in awhile and it was comforting. She waited for the beep come from his end then began talking, "_Hey you! How's Europe treating you? Good, I hope. I'm just calling you to_ _say Code 74-X has been terminated. Looks like the guy died last year and you can't really arrest a dead body, you know?"_ She tried to laugh and act normal. "_And... I'm having a coffee in the middle of the street right across that sushi place we love. And... I can't wait till you get back_." She confessed then hung up.

She bit her lip then took another sip of her drink.

* * *

><p>As Cammie was walking back to her work building (on secret location, of course), her phone buzzed with a new text message. She quickly fished through her large purse pushing aside lip gloss and gum and her taser. She grabbed her phone and clicked <em>read<em> on her screen. It was from Zach.

( **11:03 am** ) Hello there Gallagher Girl, sorry I couldn't answer your call. I was under cover then and couldn't risk any distractions :) Not that you're a bad distraction, of course. You know you're great. So is everything okay? I miss you too.

"Cammie?" Bex Baxter's voice prevented her from replying to her message. Cammie looked up to her best friend since freshman year of high school and asked, "What's up?"

"Our meeting is about to start," She replied and raised an eyebrow, "Are you okay?"

"Oh," Cammie nodded, "Well, Zach texted me." She gestured to her phone with her eyes. Bex nodded then looked over her shoulder into the building's lobby. "Well, you gotta talk to him later or we're going to be late. And Mr. Solomon _hates_ when we're late."

Cammie sighed and followed after her, shoving her phone into her back pocket.

* * *

><p>The next time Cammie checked her phone (two hours later), she had eight new messages from Zach. She quickly read through all of them.<p>

( **11:15 am** ) I don't want to sound clingy and needy, but you're not replying. I assume you're at work. But still. I'm insulted you didn't even bother to reply to me :P

( **11:18 am** ) And to answer your question, I'm doing fine here. Europe's great. Very romantic and exotic. I'm sure this would be something you'd like. I only wish that you were here too. I miss you.

( **11:24 am** ) I'm sorry, I sound super lame. You can mock me when I get back. If I get back...

( **11:25 am** ) No, I'm totally kidding. I will come back. Sooner than later, I hope. I can't stand being away.

( **11:34 am** ) So the mission is going well. I really want to talk to you about it but we all know the rules and should wait till we're in person.

( **11:46 am** ) I really don't want to sound corny and cheesy. But come on, you love when I'm corny and cheesy. So I just want to list all the things I love about you right now. So be careful as I spam your messages! * insert evil laughter *

( **11:50 am** ) I love you. I love your incredibly blue eyes. I love how you're such an amazing leader. I love how strong you are, emotionally and physically. But you're not stronger than me, of course. I love how you like to read books and look at art. I love your obsession with mint chocolate chip ice cream. I love how you were so madly in love with me the first day we met ;)

( **11:52 am** ) I love your laugh. I love your smile. I love your laugh and smile especially when I'm the reason for that laugh and smile. I love how caring you are. I love what a great friend you are. I love what a great girlfriend you are. I love that you're my girlfriend. Darn, I need to go now sweetie, but I'll get back to this later. Call me when you can! I'll be waiting.

Could you blame Cammie for smiling idiotically while reading all of his messages?

* * *

><p>While Cammie was out on her lunch break, she typed a series of text messages to Zach while she ate her salad and cheeseburger alone.<p>

( **12:03 pm** ) I'm sitting here, eating lunch alone because you're not here to take me to get sushi. Why must Liz and Bex insist on that burger joint down the street so much? If you ask me, their burgers are nasty. And I mean nasty. But of course, I'm eating them. And enjoying them, but I resent that I actually like them.

( **12:05 pm** ) I love how you always put the effort to being corny and cheesy with me. It's cute. You're cute. And if you insist on listing all the things you love about me. I'll list all the things I love about you.

( **12:08 pm** ) I love your smirk, even if it annoys me to no end. I love your hair especially when you just wake up. I love your eyes and your nose. Especially your eyes. And oh yeah, your eyes (they're amazing, okay?). In fact, I love your entire face. I love how you call me Gallagher Girl. I love how smart you are. I love how skilled you are.

( **12:09 pm** ) I love how on the first day I saw you, I thought you were some stupid boy. I love how you called it "The Guggenheim Academy." I love how you make me laugh. I love how I make you laugh. I love your laugh. I love your voice, especially when it's tired and raspy. I love your jackets and how you always lend them to me when it's raining.

( **12:11 pm** ) I'm still eating this burger, it's really good, okay? Don't judge me. Anyway, I love how when you hold my hand, my insides are all a bunch of asfghjkl because you're so amazing. (Now let's not get too cocky, okay?) I love how you're my best friend and I'm yours (or I hope I'm yours). I love how I tell you everything and anything. I love you.

Cammie sent each message and quickly finished up eating to get back to work.

* * *

><p>After a hard day of scanning criminal profiles and stalking suspicious crooks, Cammie was finally ready to call it a day. She pulled out her phone, expecting something from Zach. Her phone seemed to have received two text messages and a voice mail while she was working. She decided on reading the text messages first as she walked home.<p>

( **3:08 pm** ) I hate that I missed your text messages. But they were sweet. Just like yourself. So where was I? Oh yeah, I love how organized you are and how crazy you get when I re-organize anything on your desk. I love how you always twist your hair when you're trying to figure something out. I love how you get lost in space when you're thinking about something. I love how you woke me up in the middle of the night just because you wanted to say you loved me. I loved that. I love you (in case you've forgotten, I hope not). I love how you like singing in the shower, in the car, in the kitchen, at work, at the restaurants we go to, and all the places we're going to go.

( **3:11 pm** ) I love how you believe in us. And how you're always patient and understanding. Even when I don't deserve it. I love how jealous you get when a pretty girl walks into the room. I love how you don't see that you're usually the prettiest girl in the room. I love how you don't even try to be the prettiest girl in the room. I love your bad habits of biting pencil erasers. I love how sweaty your palms get. I love how you always stutter when you get embarrassed. I love how adorable your face is when you turn red from said embarrassment.

She smiled and brought her phone to her ear and heard Zach's voice, "_I love_ _how you're probably smiling like an idiot as you hear my voice. But I miss your voice more. I really wish our schedules weren't so hectic and we could just sit down and talk. Speaking of which, I'm sitting in the coolest library ever. And I'm talking about three whole floors filled with leather bound books. And it's so big that I can talk into my phone without having to whisper. So the mission is going really well. That's all I can say for now. But I miss you. In case you haven't been reading my messages. I'm sure you have though. Okay, call me when you can. I think all my work for today is done. I love you. Bye."_

Cammie finally made it to her apartment and opened the door. She dropped her bag onto an arm chair and switched on all the lights. She dialed Zach's number and waited for him to pick up. He didn't though and it brought her to his voice mail. Cammie sighed, "_We really need to get this schedule thing down. Okay, my day? My day's been going well, except the love of my life is all the way in Italy and can't seem to pick up his phone when I'm calling. But what''s worse is I'm never in reach of my phone when he's calling. I guess that's my lame way of saying I miss you. I really do. Call me when you can, I really don't want to end up talking to your voice mail all night. I'm sure it has a limit of some sort. I'll see you when you get back, I'm counting the days." _She hung up and fell back onto the long couch opposite of the arm chair.

She stared at her phone again and began typing her replies.

( **5:25 pm** ) I hate that you're so far away. I hate how I can't hug you right now especially when I really need a hug. I hate talking to your voice mail instead of talking to you. I hate that you're probably living it up with all those pretty Italian girls while I'm at home drinking apple juice. I hate you right now.

( **5:27 pm** ) But I still love you :) If I forget to text good night later, then I'll text it now. Good night Zach, sweet dreams. xoxo.

( **5:30 pm** ) I still hate your stupid face for not being here though.

* * *

><p>( <strong>9:00 pm<strong> ) I tried calling earlier, but you're not picking up?

( **9:03 pm** ) And I'm sorry that I'm not there to hug you when you need me. I really wish I could be though. But don't worry, I'll be home soon. Or I hope I will. I'm not trying to scare you, it's just that they haven't given me a return date yet. And I'm scared that this mission will take forever. It's only been a week and I miss you so much.

( **9:05 pm** ) Also, I'm not "living it up with pretty Italian girls." If anything, I'm busy sulking because the girl of my dreams is living in a different time zone. True story. And, I hope your day wasn't that terrible. Sweet dreams Cammie, I'll talk to you in the morning.

( **9:14 pm** ) I tried calling again, are you sleeping? It's like... only 9 there, lol. Oh well, I'll still be up so if you want to call, I'll answer. For real this time.

* * *

><p>Cammie yawned as she read Zach's latest text messages. She rolled out of bed and started typing on her phone's keypad. The light was blinding, but she didn't care because she wanted to kick herself for missing Zach's calls.<p>

( **11:17 pm** ) You're probably asleep. I'm sorry, I suck. I dozed off while watching re-runs of Laguna Beach. But good night though and have a great morning, love.

Cammie sighed and repeatedly rammed her head into her pillow with frustration. Before she could start throwing a tantrum, her phone buzzed with a reply.

( **11:18 pm **) Well, I was sleeping till my beautiful girlfriend sent me a text that woke me up. Are you still awake? Can I call you?

Cammie replied within in seconds and launched her reply back.

( **11:19 pm** ) Call me now.

And he did within seconds of her response. She answered right away, feeling giddy inside. "Hello?" His voice came from the other end and it was way sweeter than hearing it through a voice mail or imagining it as she read his text messages.

"Ah, the infamous Zach," Cammie replied, her heart beating so fast that it woke her up from her sleepy state. "I was starting to think you disappeared since I haven't spoke to you since the day at the airport."

Zach chuckled and Cammie felt her heart do somersaults. "Well, everyone here thinks my amazing girlfriend is imaginary since I can never get a hold of her."

"It's great to hear your voice," Cammie said truthfully, sinking back into her pillows, "It feels like you're a lifetime away and I miss you so much."

Zach sighed but said in a soothing voice, "I know, but we'll see each other soon and when it does happen, it'll be the best thing in the world."

* * *

><p><strong>an: This was just some fluff I wanted to fill everyone with (: Because I love Zammie and love everyone too! Please review, it'd mean the world to me! I know this had no real point to it, but I hope it made you smile :)  
><strong>


End file.
